


The Unthinkable

by InsanityIsClarity



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, i tried writing villain varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityIsClarity/pseuds/InsanityIsClarity
Summary: Varian sends Rapunzel a letter, bidding her to visit him in Old Corona, claiming he needs her help. Come alone, it says, and so she does. The unthinkable occurs.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 63





	The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something quite like this before...
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, GO CHECK OUT THIS PREVIEW OF THE ART THAT INSPIRED THIS:  
> https://grim-hiemal.tumblr.com/post/190834428461/and-thus-the-promised-preview-of-the-art-that
> 
> grim-hiemal is such a good artist and fun to talk to so go check out grim's stuff!!

A few days after the last time Rapunzel’s seen Varian, a letter arrives at the castle, addressed to her. The day is quiet, the wind chill enough to keep most inside, and no major event going on. Rapunzel usually enjoys relaxed days like these, but for some reason today’s pale sky and lack of noise feel a tad too eerie.

She pulls the note out of the slightly crumpled envelope and reads.

_ Rapunzel, _

_I have something I’d very much like to show you, as I need your help_ _with it. It’s important, so if you could come over to Old Corona soon, that’d be absolutely great._

_ Come alone! _

_ Varian _

The letter, written on torn-up old parchment, has some sort of red liquid splashed on it that makes Rapunzel’s stomach  _ roll _ , just a little. The handwriting is large and harried, more similar to scratches than words in some places. 

_ Everything is probably alright _ , she assures herself. Sure, it’s Varian, who has been known to cause  _ mishaps _ even when he is calm, but everything is most likely okay this time! The situation hadn’t been  _ ideal _ the last time he had been in the castle, but that was then and this is now! And if he needs help with something, she’ll be there for him! 

She should’ve been there for him more in the past, she knows. Eugene keeps telling her  _ it’s okay, you’ve been dealing with a lot _ , but she should’ve visited. Her eyes squeeze shut, but she forces them to open once more, a determined gleam newly in them.

Now is the perfect chance to check up on how he’s doing! She’ll visit, see what he’s up to, and find some way to help. She cheers a little to herself at the plan, but the hairs standing up on the back of her neck refuse to lower.

_ Everything is alright,  _ she recites to herself again. Everything is perfectly okay… but Eugene probably won’t want her going out to Old Corona alone...

She could just… not tell him? That’s… a plan, and it’s the plan she’ll probably have to go with if she wants to do this without it becoming a big deal. Besides, it’s Varian, what’s the worst that can happen?

(Rapunzel, caught up in her excitement, does not stop to wonder if going alone might not be the best idea, considering recent events.)

**\---**

Taking extra care to not alert anyone of her actions, she packs up all that she could possibly need to go visit the alchemist, then slips down the hall and out to the stables. Finding Maximus, she gives him an apple and he gives her a concerned look. In the back of her head, she remembers something her mom had told her once:  _ animals know things that we do not _ .  _ Listen to them _ . She shrugs the advice off, just this once.

She rides Max down the street, waving hello to every citizen she passes on her way, few as they are. The wind whips her braid about, progressively more rough with each passing moment. The sky is clear, the calm before a storm her gut fears is on the horizon.

She rides out of the capital city, and in the country there is nothing but the whistle of wind and the clop-clop of horse hooves to be heard. She begins to hum a song to herself, but it only makes her feel more alone. 

She rides some more and clouds begin to cover the sky. She is riding through all farmland now, and there are no trees to be seen. The darkening sky tints the world around her grey.

She keeps riding even as the wind picks up and she laments her lack of a jacket. The strong breeze rustles through the plants, loudly crinkling the dry leaves. 

She rides into Old Corona. There isn’t a single person out in the main street, and it is somehow even more silent than the fields had been. She grips the reigns tighter.

She rides down the middle of town, hugging herself with one arm to try to stay warm, and arrives at the largest house in town. It looms over her, the gloomy lighting doing nothing to make it seem less imposing. 

She dismounts Maximus and goes inside to where she knows Varian’s lab is. Inside, there is a sheet-covered object in the middle of the room, but she can’t focus on it long, as that’s when Varian stomps in, wearing his welding mask. Her heart begins to race, but there’s nothing to be afraid of, is there?

“Hi, Varian,” she greets. He takes the mask off to reveal wide, bloodshot eyes.

“Hello, Rapunzel,” he responds, and he smiles, but he seems a little bit  _ off _ . Her hand twitches, wishing to grip her other arm and rub it, but she does not allow it to.

“Okay!” she claps her hands together lightly, “What do you need help with? I promise I can help however you need!” She tries to smile at him warmly, but he doesn’t quite meet her eyes with his.

“Oh, Rapunzel, it’s not something I can merely  _ tell _ you about! You have to  _ see _ it for yourself!” He turns his back towards her and begins walking away, clearly expecting her to follow.

She does.

He leads her to an old door, opens it, and starts down a creepy, creaky staircase. Pausing only a moment, she follows.

At the bottom of the staircase is another door, which Varian stops to stand in front of. 

“Now, Rapunzel,” he  _ smiles _ , and it’s the kind of smile that throws her off. “You pr- _ promised  _ you’d help me with this, so no take-backs! I only want to give you  _ what you deserve. _ ” His hands curl at his sides, twitching, and she feels true fear for the first time in, well, a few days.

He opens the door, grabs her wrist and drags her into the room before she can stop him.

All she can do for the first few seconds is stare.

“Varian, what-what is this?” she asks, mouth agape.

“I’ve been working at this for a while, Rapunzel _. _ I figured, if your first try turns out super horrible, w-well, then try, try again!”

“Varian, you can’t keep this up- it’s not safe!” She takes a step back, still in awe of it all.

“Oh but I  _ can _ , Princess! It’s just science, really!” He stands tall with his hands out gesticulating in front of him, but she notices the slight tremble in his fingers. “My last compound went, well,  _ not the way I intended _ , but this one is better, I  _ promise.  _ All I needed was something or _ someone _ to test in on!” 

He smiles once more. She sighs.

“Varian, seriously. You can’t just keep all these large animals in your basement.” She looks around at the enormous penguins, bunnies, cats, and various other animals surrounding them. “How long have you even had them here?”

“Just-just since yesterday!” he placates. “That was when I improved my growth serum so that it wouldn’t remove their free will, or make them monstrous! I-I thought they might make you feel better, con-considering…” 

He ducks his head and rubs his arm, and she feels an upswell of affection for this boy who would go to such lengths to comfort her.

“But-but I kinda, kinda fell in love with them myself? And n-now I have so many animals and-and-and-”

“Where did you get them all  _ from  _ anyways? I’ve never even seen a penguin before…”

“Oh, w-well, it wasn’t that hard, I just-” he is cut off once more by her excitement.

“Sorry, but has there always been a  _ swimming pool  _ down here?!”

“Oh, um, no, that’s just for the penguins… which aren’t that hard to get a hold of, by the way, as long as you know- Rapunzel,  _ duck _ !”

His voice is the last thing she hears before she’s hit in the back of the head with something fast-moving and furry.

A behemoth cat sweeping by had not been watching his tail closely enough. ****  
  


**\---**

Warmth is the prominent sensation she feels when she comes into consciousness once more. Without opening her eyes, she speaks what comes to mind first. “You know, Varian… you’re going to have to change these animals back, right?” 

“Yes, I-I know…” His voice comes from much closer than expected, and, startled, she opens her eyes, and scans the situation. The situation is this:

She is curled into the side of a colossal cat, a massive bunny nestled, in turn, into her stomach. Varian is a few feet to her left, snuggled in between two enormous penguins. All of the animals are asleep, Varian’s eyes are also closed, and she feels quite tired herself.

“I… I suppose it can wait until tomorrow,” she acquiesces. “Now, tell me again how you acquired penguins?”

“Oh, yes, well I,” he starts to ramble. She wants to pay attention, really, she loves listening to him talk, but every inch of her body feels heavy and she can’t seem to keep her eyes open.

She falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I said I tried writing Villain Varian, not that I succeeded :D 
> 
> Was this suspenseful? Did I have you fooled? :O


End file.
